Listen
by mooselphant
Summary: short little one-shot of Brom's and Katrina's first conversation after Ichabod's disappearance . I heavily ship Bromtrina so that's what this fic is. yay fluff!


Listen

By Margarita Herrera

Katrina Van Tassel walked leisurely down the main road in the Sleepy Hollow village. It was early December, and a small flurry of snow swept the land. Katrina wore a green cloak that highlighted her eyes and protected her from the biting air. She had even listened to her mother and worn a long petticoat to protect her ankles which she usually displayed provocatively.

She had been sent to extend an invitation to the Van Brunt family to come to the Van Tassels' Christmas Eve party. She sorely hoped Brom wasn't home. Even though Ichabod had disappeared more than a month ago, she still didn't want to speak to her former lover.

She felt bad that she was ignoring Brom. She really couldn't even explain to herself why. Maybe because she didn't want to apologize for leaving him for Ichabod. Maybe because she hated that she had left him for Ichabod and didn't want to be reminded of it…. Her head went in circled as she trudged on.

She walked through the Van Brunt's moderately sized and well-kept yard to the porch where she knocked at the strong wooden door. Strong. Everything about Brom was strong- his horse, his will, his personality, even his home.

The door opened. Brom stood there.

"Trini," he said, looking at her as if she were an angel.

"Brom," she responded noncommittally.

There was a pause. Katrina remembered her purpose and said,

"I have come to invite-"

"Trini, please, wait a moment 'till I get my coat. I want to talk to you."

The door shut, and Katrina wondered why she hadn't insisted when her mother had bid her go that one of the servants invite the Van Brunts. It was, after all, a show of wealth to have messengers. She knew the answer, though. She wanted to see Brom again weather or not she would admit it to herself.

The door opened again and Brom walked outside. He offered his arm to Katrina who thought for a split second before she walked on ahead to the gate.

"Trini, listen," Brom sighed as they exited his family's yard.

"Don't call me that," Katrina snapped, "My name is Katrina."

"And mine's Abraham, but you still call me Brom."

That silenced the girl for a moment and Brom continued,

"I wanted to say," he took a deep breath, "that I'm sorry for the way I made fun of the school master."

"What does it matter? He's gone now," Katrina said, shrugging off his apology.

"Well I would have said it sooner, but you have been avoiding me."

"I had no desire to speak to you. In fact, I still don't."

"Well I want to talk to you, and I think it's time you listened."

Katrina's eyebrows shot up.

"Listen? I am not obliged to listen to you, _Abraham_," she said heatedly, "I owe you nothing."

"Really? Because I would think I owed someone something if I broke their heart."

"What?"

"You heard me. The minute Crane set foot in this town, I wasn't good enough anymore. You left me for him like that," Brom cried, snapping his fingers.

"I needed a change. He was smart and had refined manners and-"

"That's all great, _Katrina,"_ Brom said his voice breaking slightly, "but did he love you?"

"What?"

"Do you think he loved you?" Brom asked, his voice rising, "Do you think he saw you as anything more than a dumb country girl who could make him rich if he married you-"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think he would have had any interest in you if you weren't wealthy with bountiful farmland as your inheritance?"

"Why- why-" Katrina seemed at a loss for words.

"Because I love you, Trini," Brom said with unwavering sincerity, lowering his voice and looking into her eyes, "I love you for everything you are- your charm, your eyes, and the way you laugh. I loved you before Ichabod came and I still love you now. And it hurt when you left."

Katrina remained silent, though there were tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've said what I needed to say. What did you come to tell me?"

Blinking back the tears, Katrina said,

"I came to invite you to a Christmas Eve party at my home," she said, her voice shaking a little, "I hope you can join my family and me that evening."

Brom nodded and turned dejectedly away.

"Wait Brom!"

He turned around. Katrina took a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry I left you. I don't think Ichabod truly loved me like you do," she looked up into the dark eyes she loved so much, "You're right that he didn't care about me enough to love me for who I am. I only did it because I wanted to see if you did."

"I do," Brom said in a way that sounded so much like a sacred vow.

"I know. I love you too."

Brom grinned a wide, unapologetic smile. Katrina offered him her arm and inclined her head up the road, asking him to walk with her. He took her arm and they strolled happily up the lane.


End file.
